eh? Kono kimochi wa nanidesu ka?
by AzunaTsukino234
Summary: Suguha merasa perasaannya berubah pada shinichi, mukanya selalu memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. apa suguha jatuh cinta?/badsummary!


**Disclaimer : Reki kawahara**

 **Pair : Shinichi N x Suguha**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan Dll**

 **A/N : R &R PLEASE!**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-senpai aku menyukaimu!" Di sebuah taman seorang gadis, suguha kirigaya memberikan coklat bentuk hati ke kakak kelas yang disukainya, yujio.

"Maaf sugu-chan aku tidak bisai" suguha menatap yujio dengan mata berbinar, "kenapa?" Kata suguha, air mata mulai terlihat di matanya "karena aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Alice, dan aku tidak mencintaimu, maaf" DUG! Hati suguha seperti dihujam seribu belati, yujio pun berbalik memunggungi suguha "sekali lagi aku minta maaf" kata yujio lalu pergi meninggalkan suguha. Suguha pun menitikkan air mata 'kenapa?' Suguha meremas roknya "Kenapa tidak ada yang mencintaiku? Kenapa?" Suguha pun melihat langit yang sudah mulai sore, matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata, suguha pun menunduk, berbalik dan berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Suguha duduk termenung di ayunan, menatap coklat berbentuk hati dengan pita di tangannya, dia masih memakai tas, sepatu dan seragam sekolah.

Tetesan2 air jatuh ketanah, membuat suara berisik dan mengganggu.

Hari kini sudah mulai malam, tapi suguha tidak bergerak dari ayunan tersebut. Dia duduk terdiam, diguyur air hujan yang deras. Lalu suguha merasa dia tidak terkena air hujan lagi, suguha pun melihat keatas

"Suguha-chan kau sedang apa disini?" Kata seorang laki2 berdiri dan membawa payung di depannya, shinichi nagata sahabat suguha dari kecil dan orang kepercayaan ibunya.

Ibu suguha, midori takut jika setelah masuk sma, suguha mungkin terbawa pergaulan yang tidak baik, jadi midori menyuruh shinichi untuk menjaganya. suguha kesal karna dia jadi di jauhi laki2 di kelasnya bahkan dia selalu ditolak jika menembak laki2 yang disukainya, dan semua alasannya sama! Shinichi!.

Pernah suatu hari suguha di ajak kencan oleh laki2 yang disukainya, awalnya ke taman tapi saat malam laki2 itu mengajaknya ke hotel. Suguha pun takut, tapi tangan laki2 itu menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Suguha pun semakin takut saat laki2 itu mengunci hotel dan membuka bajunya.

Suguha mencoba kabur tapi saat dia ingin mencapai pintu, laki2 itu menariknya ke kasur dan menindihnya. Suguha pun menangis dan tiba2 ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu hotel, suguha terkejut dan senang karna itu shinichi. Suguha pun mendorong laki2 itu sekuat tenaga dan berlari memeluk shinichi sangat erat.

Laki2 itu pun ketakutan dan kabur lewat jendela. Sejak saat itu suguha tidak kesal lagi pada shinichi dan ibunya.

"Aku tidak apa2! Lebih baik kau pergi ini sudah malam dan hujan!" Kata suguha memalingkan wajahnya. Laki2 itu a.k.a shinichi menarik tangan suguha agara berdiri.

"Kau tahu, tidak baik perempuan disini malam2 ayo pergi kerumahku" kata shinichi menarik tangan suguha.

"Ehh tunggu! Nanti ibuku mencariku dan memikirkan hal yang aneh2" kata suguha mencoba melepaskan tangan shinichi.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku mencarimu, nanti kutelepon ibumu saat sampai dirumahku, kau jangan khawatir aku tak akan melakukan apa2 padamu" kata shinichi meyakinkan suguha

"EEH?" Suguha terkejut dengan ucapan shinichi. "Aku tidak percaya!" Kata suguha melepaskan tangan shinichi.

"Kau ini! Nanti akan kubuktikan! Ayo!" Kata shinichi menarik kembali tangan suguha.

.

.

.

*Dirumah shinichi*

"Ini pakai bajuku, mandilah dulu. Aku akan menelepon ibumu dan menyiapkan kasurmu" kata shinichi menyodorkan bajunya.

"Eh?! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU AKAN MENGINAP DISINI?!" Suguha terkejut.

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu" kata shinichi tersenyum a.k.a menyeringai

"KONO HENTAI! AWAS JIKA KAU MENYENTUH TUBUHKU! AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA POLISI!" Teriak suguha menutupi dadanya dengan baju shinichi.

"Hah sekarang sudah malam dan hujannya juga belum berhenti, lebih baik kau menginap disini, lagipula besok libur" kata shinichi menghela nafas

"T-tapi aku" muka suguha pun memerah membayangkan dia dan shinichi berdua di dalam satu kamar?

"Gak ada tapi2 an! cepatlah ganti bajumu! " kata shinichi sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah!" Kata suguha kesal lalu masuk ke kamar mandi didalam kamar shinichi. "Jangan lama2" teriak shinichi lalu duduk dikasur dan menelepon ibu suguha

"Halo tante" kata shinichi

"Ah halo shinichi-kun kau sudah menemukan suguha?" Tanya ibu suguha di telepon

"Sudah tante, sekarang suguha-chan ada dikamar mandiku, sedang ganti baju" kata shinichi

"Ah syukurlah, oh ya shinichi-kun bolehkan suguha menginap di rumahmu seminggu? Ibu tante sakit dan tante harus mengurusnya, bolehkan?" Kata midori di telepon

"Ah tante aku baru saja mau minta izin, boleh kok" jawab shinichi

"Terimakasih ya shinichi-kun, maaf bila merepotkan" kata midori

"Gak merepotkan kok tante" jawab shinichi

"Kalau begitu sudah ya tante harus mengemasi barang tante buat besok, dah" Tut Tut Tut telpon pun ditutup, shinichi pun meletakkan handphonenya di meja dekat kasur dan menyiapkan kasur untuk suguha.

*Dikamar mandi*

Suguha sedang memakai pakaian shinichi "ah kebesaran, tapi ini hangat dan harum" gumam suguha mencium baju shinichi, Wajah suguha pun memerah "A-apa yang kulakukan?" Gumam suguha lalu melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan menyentuhnya 'Perasaan ini? Apa ya?", TOK TOK TOK! Pintu kamar mandi di ketuk oleh seseorang "SUGUHA KAU LAMA SEKALI! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA SEBELUM KU DOBRAK!" Kata shinichi mengetuk pintu tak sabaran, "TUNGGU DULU!" suguha lalu membuka pintunya dan "KYAAAAAA SHINICHI NO HENTAI!" PLAKK! suguha menampar shinichi.

*10 Menit kemudian*

Shinichi dan suguha berbaring di kasur yang ada di lantai, hujan masih belum berhenti walaupun sudah jam 8 malam.

"biasa aja kali! Jangan sambil tampar!" Kata shinichi dengan pipi merah bekas ditampar suguha tadi. "Ya maaf aku gak sengaja, aku masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu" kata suguha sedih, "hah Kau ini!" Kata shinichi.

Suguha pun menatap shinichi "Apa?" Kata shinichi pipinya mulai memerah, "Tidak cuma beda saja melihatmu tidak pakai kacamata" kata suguha "Beda apanya? Menurutku sama saja?" Kata shinichi, "Tampan" gumam suguha tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh shinichi, "maksudmu?" Tanya shinichi, pipinya tambah memerah. Suguha sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, mukanya pun memerah "Ah M-ma-maksud ku k-kau J-jelek! Sangat jelek! Kata suguha lalu berbalik 'Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini?' Kata suguha dalam hati, mukanya pun merona.

"Cinta?..." gumam suguha, suguha menggeleng 'tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin cinta dengan shinichi! tidak!' Batin suguha berteriak.

Suguha pun berbalik, menatap shinichi yang tertidur. 'Tapi itu bisa juga terjadi' batin suguha. Suguha pun menyentuh pipi shinichi dan mendekatkan badannya, DDUAAARRR! "KYAAAAAA!" Petir menggelegar membuat suguha kaget dan reflek memeluk shinichi, Shinichi pun bangun karna kaget suguha memeluknya "suguha-chan kau kenapa?" Suguha pun membuka matanya, wajahnya pun memerah dalam sekejap, wajahnya dan shinichi dekat sekali seperti akan berciuman, suguha pun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dilantai "A-a-a-ak-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa" kata suguha dengan muka merah sekali. "A-ku mau minum dulu" kata suguha berdiri dan berlari kebawah. Shinichi tersenyum sendiri "Kau masih belum berubah suguha-chan" gumam shinichi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinichi terkejut mendengar jeritan suguha di lantai bawah, shinichi pun segera berdiri dan berlari kebawah.

Shinichi pun membuka pintu dapur dan terkejut suguha tiba2 memeluk dirinya "Shinichi-kun ada wanita berambut panjang dan berbaju putih disana" kata suguha memeluk shinichi erat, "Souka? Biar kuperiksa, lepaskan pelukanmu!" Kata shinichi melepaskan pelukan suguha dan masuk kedalam dapur, "Shinichi-kun tunggu!" Suguha pun memeluk shinichi dari belakang. "Kyaa! Suguha jangan mengagetkanku!" Shinichi berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan suguha "pegang tanganku" kata shinichi mengulurkan tangan, suguha pun menggenggam tangan shinichi "shinichi-kun cepat!" Kata suguha ketakutan. Shinichi pun mencoba mencari tombol lampu dan ckrek! semua menjadi terang "Suguha mana hantunya?" Kata shinichi bingung "Eh tadi ada disitu" kata suguha bingung "hah kau ini! Sudahlah ayo kita tidur sudah jam 9 malam" kata shinichi lalu menarik tangan suguha "eh?" Suguha menatap tangannya yang digenggam shinichi, Dug dug dug jantung suguha berdebar 'Eh? K-kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Perasaan aneh ini? Apa ini cinta?" Batin suguha, wajah nya pun memerah, suguha pun menggeleng kan kepalannya 'Ah tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya! Dia juga tidak mencintaiku kan?' Teriak Batin suguha, dia pun menunduk teringat kejadian tadi saat pulang sekolah, air matanya mulai menetes "hiks hiks" suguha pun menangis. Shinichi mendengar tangisan suguha dan berbalik, "Suguha-chan kau kenapa?" Kata shinichi cemas, suguha pun mengakat kepalanya menatap shinichi "Aku hiks shinichi-kun...hiks" kata suguha sesenggukan, shinichi pun berbalik dan menarik suguha, membuka pintu kamar. 'Dia mengabaikanku, sudah kuduga dia pasti tidak-' suguha tersentak karna shinichi memeluknya "Shinichi-kun" gumam suguha, shinichi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kasur yang ada dilantai. Suguha pun duduk di hadapan shinichi, air matanya masih mengalir. Shinichi pun menyentuh pipi suguha dan mengusap air matanya, "jangan menangis, ayo ceritakan padaku" kata shinichi lembut, suguha pun meremas celana shinichi yang dipakainya dan menangis lagi dengan keras, shinichi pun kembali memeluk suguha "baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya" kata shinichi mengelus rambut suguha. Suguha pun meremas piama shinichi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada shinichi. Shinichi pun sedih melihat suguha seperti ini, hatinya sakit. Shinichi pun mendorong suguha pelan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya, suguha pun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menangis lebih keras "sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi" kata shinichi lembut lalu melepaskan tangan suguha dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya, suguha pun menatapnya "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi" kata shinichi lembut dia kemudian membaringkan dirinya dan suguha, ia pun memeluk pinggang suguha, suguha pun berhenti menangis, wajahnya jadi merah "kau boleh menceritakannya padaku" kata shinichi tersenyum , jantung suguha pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat "shinichi-kun" kata suguha dengan suara bergetar "apa?" Kata shinichi mengelus rambut suguha lembut "Apakah aku dicintai?" Tanya suguha menitikkan air mata lagi, "Suguha tentu saja kau dicintai! Ibumu sa-" "Bukan itu maksudku!" Kata suguha memotong ucapan shinichi. Suguha pun menangis kembali "A-apa kau hiks hiks mencintaiku?" Kata suguha dengan suara parau, shinichi terkejut mendengar hal itu, pipinya pun memerah. "T-tentu saja suguha-chan aku mencintaimu" kata shinichi, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, dan hatinya juga sakit.

Shinichi memang mencintai suguha dari dulu tapi ia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya, karna shinichi tau suguha mencintai kakaknya, kazuto seorang pria yang sangat sempurna, dia tampan, Baik hati, pintar, dan jago dalam kendo. Sedangkan shinichi? Culun, pendiam, dan tidak bisa berolahraga, tapi shinichi sangat pintar, dia selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di sekolahnya dari sd sampai sekarang, SMA.

"Benarkah?" Kata suguha dengan suara bergetar, shinichi menatap suguha "Ya tentu saja aku mencintaimu" kata shinichi lembut, Suguha senang dan memeluk shinichi. Shinichi membalas pelukan suguha "Arigatou" gumam suguha di pelukan shinichi "ya, sekarang tidurlah" kata shinichi mengusap rambut suguha, suguha pun tertidur.

Shinichi pun merengangkan pelukannya dan menatap suguha, "Oyasuminasai hime-sama" kata shinichi lalu mengecup kening suguha dan menutup matanya "Daisuki yo" gumamnya lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Kyaaaaaaa Author jadi greget sendiri. Oh ya disini kazuto dan asuna sudah menikah, nanti author akan munculin mereka berdua di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Arigatou karna sudah membaca fic author ini, semoga menghibur dan**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**

 **~Azuna**


End file.
